The End
by Merriest
Summary: My version of the series finale. The team arrived at the address of an unsub. Lots of CHARACTER DEARTHS. Would include Season 14 team and some previous team members including Hotch and Morgan. This is my first fanfiction so please review. It helps me improve. Any suggestion is welcomed and greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

This had been a long and tiring case. Garcia finally got them an address, and the whole team was on their way. Once they got there, Emily, Rossi, and Matt took the front door while Reid, JJ, Tara, and Luke entered from the back. They searched every single room but found nothing. Emily called Garcia to keep digging to look for other possible addresses, while the others were all running through the profile once again, trying to find out what they had missed.

They were beginning to get out of the house when Reid spotted a black little thingy on the ceiling, and he did not like his idea of what it could be. He walked closer, and it was exactly what he thought it was — a surveillance camera. He quickly went over the profile of the unsub — a narcissistic psychopath who never give up a chance to taunt law enforcement agencies. The unsub must have been enraged ever since his last attempt at murder. Though the BAU was not fast enough to catch him, the team was just on time to prevent the wound of the victim from becoming fatal.

"So if he is furious, what would he want to do? He would want to get back at us and taunt us even more. What's the best way to taunt us? To end our lives when we are here trying to end his." Reid was talking faster and faster, "He has the surveillance cameras so he knows once we are here and how can he kill all of us? Oh my god." Without thinking for an extra second, he yelled: "GET OUT! EVERYONE, NOW!" Never seen Reid like this, the team began to rush outside. The whole team just arrived at the door when…

BOOM

…

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

Reid blinked his eyes, his ears humming loudly. It took him five seconds to realise what just happened. He tried to move his limbs, which, fortunately, all responded to his brain's order. He got up and looked around, trying to locate the others.

There was debris everywhere, grey debris. Actually, not only debris, but everything seemed to be grey, the tree, the sky, everything. He spotted a tiny movement and rushed towards it.

"JJ! Hey! Are you hurt? Can you hear me?" JJ stared at Reid for a while before she figured out where she was and what had happened. "OH MY GOD! We didn't profile that there are bombs in his home! What did we miss? Why is this happening? Why is this happening?" JJ obviously was still in shock. "Hey! JJ! Jennifer! Look at me! Look at me! Just breathe, JJ, just breathe." JJ's yelling was cooling down. "Yeah, that's right. Just breathe. It's gonna be ok, just breathe." "Where are the others, Spence? Have you found them?" "No, you are the first one I see." "Let's go!" "Are you sure you are not hurt?" "I am very very sure. C'mon let's go!" "Shouldn't we call somebody first, 911?" Reid said hesitantly. "Well, it's a huge BOOM. I think they are already on their way." As if to confirm JJ's theory, a sound of siren seemed to be approaching them.

JJ and Reid searched around, and they found Emily several minutes later. She was leaning on a huge piece of debris and trying to stand straight up on her own. "Hey Emily!" JJ and Reid rushed toward her simultaneously and helped her to stand. JJ made Emily lean on her when Reid was checking to see if she was hurt. "Guys! I'm ok! It's just a few bruises!" "You can't even stand straight on your own!" "It's the dizziness caused by the explosion. Look, I'll be fine in a minute. Now, where's Rossi? And Tara, Luke, and Matt? Where are they?" "You are the first we found." "Then go, find them! I'll go in a minute!" "Are you sure you are ok?" "Affirmative. Just go!"

The local police soon arrived as well as a SWAT team. At the same time, JJ, Reid, and Emily still had not located the other four. "Guys! We are here!" The three of them simultaneously looked toward the direction of the voice, finding Matt kneeling down beside someone lying on the ground. "Oh no."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Rossi.

"Hey" Rossi said. "Good to see you all." He was bleeding. There were bruises all over him. But the worst of all, there was a piece of glass, probably from a window, that stuck into his abdomen. "I NEED A MEDIC. NOW!" Emily yelled to a SWAT officer, and then kneeled down beside Rossi, just like Matt and JJ and Reid. Matt was trying to put some pressure around the wound to slow down the bleeding. "Listen… Kids. I'm not… gonna make it." "Dave, please. Just stay with us. See? The ambulance is already here. They are gonna come get you in a minute. Just Stay with us. Please."

"It's ok. Hey, please… don't cry. I love y'all… Please tell Aaron and Derek… and Joy and Krystall… I love them so much…" "Shhhhh" Emily whispered, with tears in her eyes, "We will, we promise, but wouldn't it be better for you to tell them youself? The medics are already here. Dave, please just keep your eyes open." "I'm happy… I'm gonna… see… Carolyn… and our son… and Jason and Erin…" "Rossi! No. STAY WITH US!" JJ shouted, when Rossi closed his eyes, and his breathes slowing down. And he was gone.

Tears were falling from JJ and Emily's eyes. Reid stared. He stared at Rossi's cooling body, completely frozen at the fact that he just lost a great friend and mentor, again. Matt forgot to move away his hands, and he was feeling the energy and warmth slipping away from Rossi's body. He had worked with him for more than a year now; though still much shorter than the others, he had come to love and respect Rossi for his kindness and wisdom.

The four of them didn't know how much time had past when they were frozen besides Rossi's body, though it felt like forever. A voice eventually got them to stand up. "We found the other two over here!" They looked up, realizing Tara and Luke were still missing, and headed toward the direction of the voice. "They are stuck under this steel pipe! I can't get them." A SWAT officer yelled.

"Tara? Tara! Luke! Can you hear us?" Emily shouted. There was just silence. "We have to get rid of the pipe!" "Ok everyone grab part of the pipe and we are gonna do this together. On my count, one, two.. THREE!" JJ, Emily, Reid, and Matt were all holding their breaths and using all their energy to raise the pipe and remove it from their beloved friends.

When the pipe was no longer blocking their view, they were finally able to gain a clearer view of Tara Lewis and Luke Alvez. All four eyes were closed. There was blood everywhere. "No no no no no. Please. No." Emily put her fingers on a side of Tara's windpipe while JJ put her fingers on Luke's and searched frankly for a pulse.

Nothing. No matter how hard they searched, neither of them could find a pulse.

The four of them just sit there next to Tara, Luke, and Rossi's bodies, too devastated to shed a tear. Unprecedented in the history of the BAU, they lost three teammates, friends, and families in the matter of minutes. Matt had to fight against his urge of knocking the officers over when they placed the bodies into the yellow bags, which had never seemed so cold and terrifying before.

Reid was staring at the ambulance that took Tara, Luke, and Rossi when he heard JJ's panic voice: "Emily! Hey! Em wake up! Medic! I need a medic here!" Reid turned around to find Emily lying on the ground unconscious: "What happened?" "I don't know! She just collapsed! Oh god Em, please wake up. Come on!" Two medics approached with a gurney. "This does not look good." Said one of the medic after they gave Emily a basic check. "We need to get her to a hospital ASAP. One of you can ride with us." "I'll go." Reid said. "We can meet at the hospital. Also, JJ can you call Garcia and let her know, uh, let her know what happened?" "Yeah I'll call her. God what am I supposed to say to her?" Reid had already ran towards the ambulance that carried Emily.

"Her BP is dropping!" Inside the ambulance a medic shouted. "Damn there's no external wound so it's possible there's internal bleeding." "OK get her to CT once we get to the hospital. She may need surgery." Reid sat next to Emily, holding her hands. His normally active brain seemed to go into dormant. All he could think about was that there's no way he could go though losing her again, not after Rossi, Tara, and Luke, not after he carried her coffin eight years ago. Emily's eyes fluttered open.

She was seeing light and whiteness, and a figure in front of her. She thought: "Whoa this is different from the last time." "Hey Em! Em look at me!" Emily was trying so hard to focus on the figure, to see what he looks like, and finally the image was clear. "Reid." Emily muttered. "Hey it's me. Emily stay with me, Ok? We're almost at the hospital." "Reid…" "I am so sorry Emily. I should've known. You were feeling pain and dizziness. I should've known something's wrong…" "Hey Reid… Listen to me. It's… it's not your fault okay? It is… not your fault." Reid clasped more tightly to her hands. "And Reid, just… just in case I don't… Please remember… that I love you… all of you, and I said goodbye." "No Emily! Emily you gotta stay with me! "


End file.
